Video displays on gaming apparatuses have two spatial dimensions, i.e. horizontal and vertical. An aspect ratio of a video display is a ratio of horizontal length (width) to vertical length (height), expressed in relative units. Conventional video images displayed on conventional video displays have an aspect ratio of four to three (4:3) or 1.33 when reduced. The aspect ratio is essentially an aesthetic consideration or value. In other words, it is the rectangular shape most pleasing to the human eye. It has recently been determined that larger aspect ratios, such as 16:10 (1.6) or greater, are more aesthetically pleasing.
Video displays having larger aspect ratios are often referred to as wide screen displays. One reason wide screen displays are preferred is that when a human head is in a fixed position, the limit of peripheral vision is 60 degrees horizontally and 45 degrees vertically. These calculations are taken from Woodson's Human Factors Design Handbook. Thus, a wider picture is easier to view than a higher picture. There exists an even greater benefit to wide screen video displays when viewing action. Because of the limitations of players' eye response time, players can visualize more action on a wide screen display. This leads to greater active involvement on the part of players. Wide screen video displays also provide the ability to design and present video casino games that capitalize on the wide screen format that could not effectively be displayed on conventional video displays.